This invention relates to door latches and in particular to door latches of the slam type, i.e., to latches which will operate to latch the door by merely slamming the door to the closed position.
The invention also relates to slam latches of the flush-mounted type which are quickly installed, without fastening means and without the use of tools, by merely inserting the latch into a rectangular hole pre-cut in the door, with the outer surface of the latch substantially flush with the outer surface of the door.
Pertinent prior art patents known to applicant are (1) U.S. Pat. No. 3,266,830 issued to Walter T. Appleberry on Aug. 16, 1966 and assigned to Douglas Aircraft Company, Inc., and (2) U.S. Pat. No. 3,841,674 issued to Robert H. Bisbing et al on Oct. 15, 1974 and assigned to Southco, Inc., the assignee of the present application.